


Джинни Уизли и Тетрадь Смерти

by Zerinten



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В руки Джинни Уизли попадает некая тетрадка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джинни Уизли и Тетрадь Смерти

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015 по заявке человека, просившего кроссовер ГП/Death Note.
> 
> Бета: kasmunaut

Джинни Уизли не имела ни малейшего представления, откуда у нее взялась эта тетрадка. До визита в Косой переулок у Джинни такой вещи не было. А во время похода по всяким лавкам, Джинни была уверена, ничего подобного ей не покупали. Тетрадь была черной, не слишком толстой и — совершенно чистой. Так что едва ли могла принадлежать Рону, Фреду или Джорджу. И уж тем более Перси — тот не имел привычки разбрасывать свои вещи или подкладывать их кому-либо. Так что Джинни оставалось лишь пожать плечами и упаковать тетрадь вместе с учебниками и писчими принадлежностями. Как бы там ни было, теперь это стала ее вещь. И никак иначе.

Хогвартс оказался для Джинни самым волшебным местом на земле! Гораздо волшебнее поместья тетушки Мюриэль. И, уж конечно, куда как волшебнее дома, где все было просто и обычно: начиная от садовых гномов и заканчивая упырем на чердаке. Но Хогвартс... О, в Хогвартсе все было совсем иначе! В Хогвартсе творились самые настоящие чудеса! И, главное, в Хогвартсе учился Гарри.

С Гарри было... сложно. Джинни в его присутствии робела, смущалась, хотела понравиться и одновременно сбежать как можно дальше. И чаще всего так и делала — сбегала. Ругала потом сама себя, придумывала, что бы могла сказать Гарри... А потом опять не могла вымолвить в его присутствии ни слова. Да еще и Рон совсем не помогал — ну вот ни чуточки! А еще брат, называется. Даже Фред и Джордж были лучше. И Перси тоже. Но лучше всех на самом деле оказался Колин Криви — тоже первокурсник. У него была настоящая колдокамера, и он охотно делился со всеми желающими фотографиями Гарри.

Итак, Хогвартс был прекрасен. Все вокруг казалось новым и удивительно интересным. Учеба давалась легко. И только с Гарри за прошедшие с первого сентября две недели Джинни по-прежнему не удавалось толком поговорить. Не считать же за разговор робкое «Привет!» — хотя и это, откровенно говоря, было уже достижением.

Джинни сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, и думала о том, насколько в ее жизни все грустно и печально. В комнате больше никого не было — что, кстати, случалось нечасто. Джинни вздохнула. И вспомнила вдруг, как однажды тетушка Мюриэль упоминала свой дневник. Тетушка, конечно, записывала туда всякие глупости вроде приглашений на чай, списков покупок и когда принимать зелье с каким-то мудреным названием. Джинни решила писать о гораздо более серьезных вещах. У нее и тетрадь для этого была.

Джинни вытащила из сумки почти позабытую за время в Хогвартсе тетрадку. Оглядела ее придирчивым взглядом и решила, что та выглядит достаточно солидно для настоящего дневника. Джинни раскрыла тетрадь — дневник! — взяла в руки перо, прикусила его кончик и задумалась. Она никогда раньше не делала ничего подобного и весьма смутно себе представляла, что именно пишут люди в дневниках. Итак, о чем же писать? О важном, решила она. А что для нее самое важное? Щеки тут же залила краска. Джинни знала ответ. Не что — кто. Гарри. Джинни занесла перо, намереваясь сделать самую первую, самую главную запись: вывести имя Гарри Поттера и нарисовать вокруг сердечки...

— Я бы не советовал, — скучающим голосом сказал кто-то.

Джинни едва не подпрыгнула на кровати, отчего на чистой странице тетрадки — дневника! — появилась жирная клякса. Джинни вскинула голову. Напротив, прислонившись к стене стоял парень, по виду старшекурсник.

— Ты кто? — выпалила Джинни. И, сообразив, что они сейчас находятся в спальне девочек, куда мальчикам ходу не было, удивилась: — Как ты сюда попал?

— Если я тут, значит так и должно быть, — философски пожал плечами незнакомец. — Иначе бы меня тут не было.

Своя правда в этом была. Джинни сложно было представить, чтобы какой-то — пусть даже, очень сильный — старшекурсник мог совладать с чарами, наложенными самими деканами факультетов. А то и профессором Дамблдором. Или даже вовсе Основателями.

— А кто... Меня зовут Том. — Он церемонно поклонился. — И я... скажем так, имею отношение к Смерти.

— Пожиратель? — пискнула Джинни, отшатываясь.

— Что? Ну разумеется, нет. — Назвавшийся Томом незнакомец оскорблено дернул подбородком.

Джинни немного успокоилась, но все-таки еще немного опасалась Тома.

— Так кто ты? — повторила она.

Вместо ответа Том поджал губы.

— Это моя тетрадь, — указал он на дневник.

Джинни тут же прижала тетрадку к груди и сердито нахмурилась:

— Нет, моя!

Том вздохнул.

— Это моя тетрадь, — терпеливо повторил он. — Но я вовсе не собираюсь ее у тебя забирать.

— Честно? — прищурилась Джинни.

Том уверенно кивнул.

— Тогда что тебе нужно? — Несмотря на заверения Тома, Джинни не спешила выпускать дневник из рук.

— Мне нужно рассказать тебе о том, что же это за тетрадь.

— Это дневник, — сказала Джинни. И тут же прикусила язык: ну вот зачем она раскрыла этому странному парню такой важный секрет?

— Это артефакт, — поправил Том. — И называется он Тетрадь Смерти.

Джинни опустила взгляд на дневник, который так и продолжала прижимать к груди.

— Это... это как в сказках о братьях Певерелл? — прошептала она. — Один из Даров Смерти?..

— Кхм... — Том прокашлялся и признал: — Не совсем. Но почти.

У Джинни загорелись глаза. Она впервые в жизни держала в руках настоящий артефакт. Да еще и почти один из Даров Смерти — как в сказке! А если учесть, что Том, кажется, и в самом деле не собирался требовать Тетрадь Смерти обратно... Джинни благоговейно огладила обложку своего — своего собственного! — артефакта.

— А что эта Тетрадь Смерти делает?

— О. — Том подмигнул. — Это самое интересное. Если написать в Тетради имя знакомого человека, то...

Джинни заинтересовано подалась вперед.

— Он умрет, — закончил Том и улыбнулся.

Джинни в ужасе вскрикнула и зажала рот ладошкой. Она... она... она чуть не убила Гарри?!.

— Не может... не может быть... — пробормотала она.

— Может, — кивнул Том. — Поэтому я и решил тебя остановить.

— Но как ты узнал? — Джинни снова подозрительно прищурилась.

— Я... связан с Тетрадью, — признался Том. — Очень и очень тесно. Можно сказать, я — часть нее.

— Это как? — не поняла Джинни.

— Это значит, — со вздохом пояснил Том, — что никто, кроме тебя, меня не увидит. И я могу подсказать тебе, как правильно пользоваться тетрадью.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать! — возмутилась Джинни.

— Правда? — Теперь прищурился уже Том. — Даже врагов?

— У меня нет врагов!

— А у твоего друга? Гарри Поттера...

Джинни прикусила губу.

— Подумай об этом. — Том наконец-то отошел от стены и подошел к Джинни. — Подумай. С помощью Тетради Смерти можно избавиться от стольких проблем... — В голосе Тома отчетливо слышалось искушение. — Только подумай, Джинни. — Том коснулся ее плеча, улыбнулся и... просто исчез.

Ночью Джинни спала плохо. Тетрадь Смерти, лежавшая под подушкой, казалась большой и опасной. Весь следующий день Джинни старалась не думать ни об артефакте, ни о странном разговоре с Томом. А потом Гарри назначили отработку. Как выяснилось, Гарри и его друзья отсутствовали в гриффиндорской гостиной после отбоя. И Миссис Норрис вывела на них Филча.

— Глупая кошка! — ругалась Джинни, сидя на подоконнике в одном из заброшенных классов. — Да как она посмела?..

— Это всего лишь кошка, — появившись у Джинни за спиной, проговорил Том.

Джинни вздрогнула и едва не свалилась с подоконника.

— Из-за нее наказали Гарри, — развернувшись к Тому лицом, пожаловалась Джинни.

— Нехорошо вышло, — покивал Том. — Несправедливо.

— Именно! — Джинни неожиданно хлюпнула носом.

— Ты знаешь, как сделать так, чтобы Миссис Норрис больше никому не причинила вреда, — напомнил Том.

— Да, но... — Джинни явно сомневалась.

— Ты можешь даже выбрать, как именно она умрет...

Джинни прикусила губу и опустила голову.

— Возможно... что-нибудь загадочное, чтобы на тебя никто бы и не подумал. Но такое, чтобы все боялись. И даже не думали лишний раз связываться с Гарри. Можно, например, вспомнить сказки и легенды... Как ты считаешь, что больше всего подойдет для Хогвартса?

Джинни громко засопела.

Том сладко улыбнулся и отступил. Он знал — он был совершенно в этом уверен! — какое решение примет Джинни. Влюбленные маленькие девочки предсказуемы. Ими легко манипулировать. Потом можно будет убедить Джинни в том, что от Колина Криви больше вреда, чем пользы. Можно будет, сыграв на ревности, избавиться от Гермионы Грейнджер. А потом... О, потом Джинни и сама войдет во вкус.

Том подкинул в руке полученное от одного из хогвартских домовиков яблоко.

Джинни выпрямилась и уверенно кивнула сама себе. Она вытащила из сумки Тетрадь Смерти и перо и аккуратно вывела на первой странице:

«Миссис Норрис. Василиск».


End file.
